1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor cooking devices that include a burner element that is fueled by a gaseous fuel product such as propane, butane or the like. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved outdoor cooking apparatus that features a double burner cooking device having a main burner section and a removably connectable auxiliary burner section, each burner section having a grate upon which a pot can be placed and that is recessed below the top of the frame that supports and positions the burner element.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many commercially available cooking devices use propane or butane or other combustible gas as a fuel source. For many years, outdoor cooking devices have been manufactured and sold that include a hose for supplying propane or butane or like fuel to a burner element that is supported by a frame. Several such burner arrangements are seen in prior Norman Bourgeois U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,065,735; 5,813,321; 5,970,852; 6,058,830; 6,314,869; and 6,439,107.
Many prior art burner arrangements have been manufactured and sold by Metal Fusion, Inc. of Jefferson, Louisiana as contained in their annual catalog and on their web site (www.KingKooker.com).
Cabelas, Inc. of Sidney, Nebraska has offered for sale many outdoor cooking devices that are fueled by a tank or canister containing propane or butane connected to the cooking apparatus with a flexible hose.